1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for communication call routing for electronic data and call audio in a multicarrier environment. Specifically, calls are routed on an interLATA basis bypassing the interexchange carrier network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the United States is divided into various contiguous, non-overlapping districts called exchanges, each of which is serviced by a local telephone company. The exchanges are referred to in the telecommunications industry as Local Access Transport Areas (LATAs). Telephone calls originating in and terminating in the same LATA are referred to as intraexchange calls, and are typically handled from end-to-end by the local telephone company. Calls originating in one LATA and terminating in a separate LATA are referred to as interexchange calls. Presently, the use of an interexchange carrier is required to complete an interexchange call, even if both LATAs are serviced by the same local telephone company.
After 1996 and the attempt by the U.S. Government to deregulate the telecommunications industry, radical changes are occurring in both the long-distance and local telephone markets. There have become numerous opportunities for the many local and long distance providers to vie for a share in the changing United States' local and long distance market. Thus far, the U.S. industry has been dominated by a few large companies that have the resources and capital at their disposal to enable them to develop and provide a wide range of telephone-related services to their customers.
As the telecommunications regulations are being changed, the local exchange carriers (LECs) not only have the opportunity to enter new markets (i.e., retail long distance) via the establishment of separate subsidiaries, they also are freed to leverage their embedded base in regional networks provided that any service offerings are made available to any interested carriers. LEC plans to offer in-region, interLATA transport to other carriers. The region in which the LEC currently owns and operates local network switches/services is referred to as the LEC footprint. For example, the Ameritech footprint currently consists of Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Wisconsin and Michigan.
When placing an interexchange call, the present method of call routing consists of routing the call from the originating end user customer premises equipment, to an end office located in one LATA, sending the call to an interexchange carrier, then sending the call to another end office in a separate LATA and finally onward to the destination end user customer premises equipment. The current technology routes a call from the originating end office (E01) to the access tandem (AT 1) switch servicing the first LATA. From the access tandem (AT 1) switch, the call goes to the interexchange carrier corresponding to the calling party's elected interLATA provider (e.g., AT&T, MCI, Sprint). From the interexchange carrier, the call would be routed to a second access tandem (AT2) servicing the second LATA and onward to the end office (E02).
The conventional scheme of interexchange call routing via an interexchange carrier is deficient in terms of telecommunications deregulation. Under the current methods of routing calls, trunking efficiency is not optimized which causes an increased investment by the telecommunications industry in the purchase of additional switches. As interexchange carriers move into new markets, the interexchange carriers will have to invest in new switches for those new market areas. This invention assists in the meeting these problems. First, it will help optimize trunk usage. Second, the current local access providers can route interLATA calls for the interexchange carriers reducing the interexchange carrier's need for increased capital spending on new switches.